Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal of which a process of selecting a search engine for web search and a process of inputting a keyword are simplified and a method of controlling therefor.
Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
A function of a mobile terminal is diversifying. For instance, the function of the mobile terminal may include data and audio communication, picture and video capturing via a camera, voice recording, playing a music file via a speaker system and outputting an image or a video on a display unit. Some terminals perform a function of an electronic game or a function of a multimedia player. In particular, a latest mobile terminal can receive a multicast signal providing visual contents such as a broadcast, a video and a television program.
As a function of a terminal is diversified, the terminal is implemented in a multimedia player form equipped with complex functions including capturing a picture or a video, playing music or a video file, gaming, receiving a broadcast and the like for example.
With the help of dissemination of a mobile terminal, a user accesses a web at any time and any place and may be able to search for preferred information. In this case, the user is able to perform a web search in a manner of selecting a search site from among numerous search sites. In this case, if the user is unable to search for a preferred result via a web search in the search site selected by the user, the user should additionally perform a web search through a different search site.
Yet, in case of performing a web search in a manner of alternately moving one search site to another search site, it may cause inconvenience of a user.